


Bratty Boy

by KingKay



Series: Draco's Daddy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consenting Adults, Daddy Kink, Daddy dom Harry Potter, Dd/lb, Dom/sub, Little Draco Malfoy, M/M, Punishment, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Naughty boys need to be taught a lesson by their daddy. Harry is happy to do so when his little boy gets bratty.





	Bratty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Discalimer: If this is not your thing DO NOT READ IT. This is a work of fiction and is not representative of anyone/anything in a Daddy and Little relationship.
> 
> please enjoy.

“No!” Draco shouted as he crossed his arms, his lip sticking out in that damn pout. It wasn’t going to work this time, Harry wasn’t that weak.

“I’m not playing around, hurry up and get dressed,” Harry said firmly with a hard look. The one that usually made Draco behave but Draco refused to back down this time.

“Shan’t,” Draco replied childishly, as he stomped his foot. Great a tantrum that’s just want he needed, Harry thought as he glowered at Draco.

“Listen here little boy, either you get dressed now or you’ll be spending dinner at The Burrow sitting on a sore bottom.”

A flicker of fear passed over Draco’s face before it was replaced with a stubborn scowl, “no! I don’t wanna go!”

“You have until I count to five and you had better be dressed before I finish,” Harry threatened but Draco didn’t even flinch.

“One,” Harry began as they stood unmoving in a staring match, “two.”

Still Draco didn’t make any move to get dressed, “three….four,” Harry continued. Draco shuffled his feet, his frown softening for a second but still he didn’t look away, didn’t uncross his arms from his chest.

“Five, that’s it,” growled Harry. Reaching out he grabbed the top of Draco’s arm, forcing him to bend over their bed. Roughly he pushed up the shirt Draco still hadn’t buttoned up and curling his hand around the waistband of his boxers yanked them down to expose plump round cheeks. His hand came down hard, turning the skin red as Draco cried out. Pressing down harder on Draco’s back as he squirmed Harry landed five more hard blows, Draco crying out louder.

“I’m sorry daddy, I’m sorry,” Draco pleaded and Harry paused for a moment.

“It’s a bit late for that, perhaps you should have thought before acting like a brat. Now you’ll take a spanking for your bad attitude,” Harry said harshly. Draco froze under him, twisting to look over his shoulder at Harry. Draco’s face was red, but his eyes were dry meaning that despite his complaints Harry hadn’t been too rough.

"Fine, you’re a big meanie. Fuck you.”

Harry’s hand flew down harder than before, the sound of skin on skin filling the room over Draco’s gasp of pain.

“You do not speak to me that way, little boy.”

His earlier annoyance was now real anger at Draco’s disrespectful language, his sweet boy had been replaced with a brat and he was determined to fix it quickly. He grabbed the back of Draco’s neck, pressing his face into the mattress harder as he delivered several more smacks.

“Daddy…please, I’m sorry, I really am.”

Harry stopped, his hand raised in the air ready for the next blow when Draco finally relented. He stopped struggling, his hands gripping the sheets rather than pushing down as he thrashed to get free. Harry smirked as the words he had been waiting for fell from Draco’s lips, muffled into the bedding as he turned his head to the side. Lowering his hand Harry ran it gently over the shiny red skin of Draco’s bottom, heat radiating from it as Draco sniffed back his tears.

“I should hope so,” Harry said sternly as he let go of Draco’s neck. His hand trailed down Draco’s spine making him shiver. Grabbing Draco’s hip hard, Harry flipped Draco onto his back, enjoying the hiss of pain that escaped Draco’s mouth as his sore arse brushed the sheets.

“Daddy,” Draco whined as he held out his arms toward Harry, tears still running down his cheeks. His actions a clear sign that he was seeking comfort as was the open expression on his face. Rather than pulling Draco into a hug Harry leaned down over him, his hips pressing down on Draco’s making him whimper.

“My bratty boy, not so bratty now,” Harry whispered before giving Draco a sweet kiss. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry drawing him closer as he opened his mouth in invitation. Slipping his tongue past Draco’s lips, Harry traced them before licking over Draco’s tongue coaxing it to move against his. He moaned into the kiss and ground his hard cock down feeling Draco’s twitch under him, slowly stirring to hardness.

Breaking the kiss he gazed down at Draco’s face, his eyes damp, eyelashes clumped and darken with his tears and fucking hell it just made him look hot. There was something about Draco looking that vulnerable that drove Harry crazy with lust. The sound of his sobs, his arse colouring under Harry’s hand had resulted in his cock hardening in seconds and now he needed release.

“I think you owe me an apology,” Harry stated, a cruel smile spreading over his face when Draco muttered a sting of ‘sorrys’. “I think you can do better than that my bratty boy, you got daddy all worked up.”

Climbing back to his feet, Harry cupped his cock, rubbing it through the tight fabric of his trousers. The teasing touch only making his desire rise and his eyes closed for a second before opening again to lock on his boy. Draco’s eyes were wide as he bit on his lip, blinking up as Harry so a few more tears escaped. Only just managing to hold back a chuckle at Draco’s acting ability, Harry settled for shaking his head. Draco really was good at playing his part sometimes and that was why this worked for them.

“On your knees, show daddy just how sorry you are,” Harry told Draco as he began working the fastenings of his trousers loose and pulling out his cock.

Draco didn’t need telling twice as he slipped off the bed, kneeling before Harry, a tiny whine at the pain in his arse at the position as the heels of his feet dug into the tender flesh. Harry reached out and ran a hand through Draco’s hair, tidying it before grasping the soft strains in a fist.

“Open up my boy,” Harry demanded and his cock jerked as Draco’s jaw fell open, his warm breath ghosting over the head of Harry’s cock. He wished that he had time to draw this out, to let Draco tease him to orgasm with kitten licks and soft sucks but they were already going to be late to dinner.

Thrusting forward he rammed his cock into Draco’s throat making him splutter and gag at the suddenness of the action. Harry forced Draco back onto his cock using the handful of hair he held in his fist but didn’t go as deep. Grey watering eyes glazed up at him, almost accusative in nature but also dark with lust.

“Just take it, let daddy fuck that naughty mouth of yours,” Harry groaned as he began rocking his hips. Draco relaxed his throat but didn’t stop looking up at Harry, his hands reaching out to hold onto Harry’s legs. Watching his cock disappear into Draco’s mouth, the pressure of his tongue on the underside and the sight of more tears was just too bloody good for Harry to have any restraint. Pulling hard on Draco’s hair he held him in place as he thrust faster and harder into the perfect opening before him. Draco’s lips turned red and swelled from the friction as he stretched them around Harry’s cock and tried to keep his teeth covered.

Worked up and aware they were short of time, it didn’t take Harry long to reach his limit and with a grunt he came into Draco’s mouth. His boy swallowed down his come with a small needy sound, licking his lips slowly when Harry stepped back letting his cock slip free as he let go of Draco’s hair.

“Good boy, now time to get dressed and be quick about it,” Harry said as he tucked his cock away, his heart still racing and his breathing heavy.

“But…,” Draco started only to snap his mouth closed at Harry’s sharp look. A look that dared him to push Harry again and find out what his next punishment would be. Draco bowed his head, hands resting on his thighs, fingers digging into the skin. The cock between his legs hard and the tip damp with pre-come.

“Get dressed, we’re running late,” Harry said before softening his voice when Draco looked up at him with pleading eyes that melted his heart. “Be a good boy at dinner and when we get home daddy will take care of you,” Harry promised with a small smile as he pulled Draco to his feet.

Capturing Draco in a hug, he let Draco hold onto him for a minute aware that his little boy needed a bit of comfort after his punishment. Softly he trailed kisses over Draco’s neck, to his jaw, before seizing his lips in a loving kiss. Draco’s lips were softer than normal; the taste of Harry’s come still on his tongue mixing with his usual favour a delicious treat. Harry hummed and deepened the kiss, resulting in them both panting by the time he pulled away.

“Better hurry up or Chester will be your only company tonight,” Harry whispered teasingly, flicking a look to the stuffed cat on Draco’s pillow. He heard Draco bite back a whine as he stepped out of Harry’s arms, tugging his boxers back up over his erection and sore arse.

Blinking pleading eyes at Harry Draco did up the buttons of his shirt, his face flushed and swollen lips slightly parted, “yes daddy.” Harry smiled at the softness of Draco’s tone, so different to a moment ago.

“There’s my sweet boy,” Harry praised as Draco gave another tiny sniff. Cupping Draco’s cheek he softly stroked it with his thumb, clearing away some of the tears. Draco leaned into his touch, eyes closed as he relaxed and his hands stilled on the final button of his shirt.

“Want daddy to help you get ready?” asked Harry, as he began smoothing Draco’s hair. Draco only nodded in reply with a shy smile and dropped his hands to his sides to let Harry do up the last button. Turning Harry then grabbed Draco’s pressed grey slacks and kneeled down to slip each leg over Draco’s feet, pulling them up as he stood. His hand purposely rubbed over Draco’s cock teasingly as he tucked in the now buttoned shirt and the needy noise that escaped Draco’s mouth was a lovely sound that tested Harry’s own resolve. Later, he promised himself. After dinner there would be plenty of time to take Draco apart, to touch his soft pale skin and make him beg before Draco’s bedtime routine.

When they left five minutes later, Draco was dressed impeccably, his grey eyes sharp and not a hair out of place. Only Harry knew the truth, that Draco’s arse was still red under his trousers and that a glamour charm hid the redness of his eyes from crying.


End file.
